Sheet materials, such as tissue paper, are often interfolded into stacks or clips and then placed into a dispenser such that upon removal of one sheet, a subsequent sheet is partially dispensed having an exposed portion that extends from the dispenser's opening. This method of “pop-up” sheet dispensing is convenient for many applications, since the next sheet is readily presented for quick access. Frequently, the sheet materials are packaged in an “upright” or “boutique” type dispenser since this dispenser has a smaller footprint than standard sized dispensers.
To dispense the sheet material from an upright dispenser, the sheet material is typically interfolded into a clip of tissues and then the clip is folded symmetrically in half about a transverse central axis of the clip to form a U-shaped clip that is loaded into the dispenser. The U-shaped clip is loaded into the dispenser such that the radius of the U is directly beneath the dispensing window located in the dispenser's top.
Loading an upright dispenser with the clip in this manner can cause the first few sheets to be difficult to remove, especially as the number of sheets in the dispenser is increased or as the bulk/thickness of the sheet material is increased. The sheet material can be pushed tightly against the opposing vertical walls of the upright dispenser after the folded clip is placed in the dispenser since the clip tends to spring back into an uncompressed state over time. This can lead to tearing of the sheet material as the initial sheets are dispensed.
Increasing the overall size of the dispenser or reducing the number of sheets in the clip are both viewed as unacceptable solutions. The current size of the upright dispenser has become standardized, and many people have decorative covers designed to fit over the size of an upright dispenser. Reducing the number of sheets will impact the perceived value by a purchaser who expects to receive a significant number of sheets such that the product will last a long time in use. Thus, what is needed is a dispenser in combination with a folded clip that can dispense more sheets from the same size dispenser while still achieving acceptable dispensing or a dispenser that reduces the initial dispensing problems with current upright sheet dispensers.